CB Bears
CB Bears is an hour-long omnibus show produced by Hanna-Barbera for NBC in 1977. The headliners were a trio of mystery-solving bears (voiced by Daws Butler, Henry Corden and Chuck McCann) who received assignments via citizens band radio. The five other segments were: * "Blastoff Buzzard": A chase cartoon in the vein of Warner Bros.' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Neither the buzzard nor Crazylegs the worm ever spoke. * "Heyyy, It's the King!": An all-animal parody of Happy Days. * "Posse Impossible": A comedy Western spun off from the final episode of Hong Kong Phooey. * "Shake, Rattle and Roll": Three ghosts inhabit an abandoned hotel and outsmart the ghost hunter Sidney Merciless. * "Undercover Elephant": A pachyderm master of disguise and his mouse sidekick solve mysteries. Episodes of the CB Bears segment were later aired as filler on the CBS children's series Captain Kangaroo. Voice cast CB Bears * Daws Butler as Hustle * Henry Corden as Bump * Susan Davis as Charlie * Chuck McCann as Boogie Heyyy, It's the King! * Sheldon Allman as Big H * Marvin Kaplan as Skids * Ginny McSwain as Sheena * Don Messick as Clyde * Susan Silo as Zelda * Lennie Weinrib as the King and Yuka-Yuka Posse Impossible * Daws Butler as Big Duke and Stick * Chuck McCann as Blubber * William Woodson as the sheriff Shake, Rattle and Roll * Alan Oppenheimer as Sidney Merciless * Joe E. Ross as Roll * Lennie Weinrib as Rattle * Paul Winchell as Shake Undercover Elephant * Michael Bell as the chief * Daws Butler as Undercover Elephant * Bob Hastings as Loudmouse Episodes Blastoff Buzzard # Buzzard, You're a Turkey # Hard Headed Hard Hat # Hearts and Flowers, Buzzards and Snakes # The Egg and Aye, Aye, Aye # Testing, One, Two, Three # Ho, Ho, Ho, It's the Birthday Buzzard # Wheelin' and Reelin' # Buzzard, Clean Up Your Act # Backyard Buzzard # Spy in the Sky # First Class Buzzard # Freezin' and Sneezin' # Cousin Snaky Is a Groove CB Bears # The Missing Mansion Mystery # The Doomsday Mine # Follow That Mountain # The Valley of No Return # The Fright Farm # Drackenstein's Revenge # Water, Water, Nowhere # Wild, Wild Wilderness # Island of Terror # Go North, Young Bears # The Invasion of the Blobs # Disaster from the Skies # The Disappearing Satellites Heyyy, It's the King! # The Blue Kangaroo # The First King of Mars # The Riverbed 5000 # Surf's Up # The King and His Jokers # Hot Gold Fever # The Carnival Caper # The Unhappy Heavy Hippo # The King for Prez # Snowbound Safari # The Great Billionaire Chase Case # Boat Fever # Go for It, King Posse Impossible # Big Duke and Li'l Lil # Trouble at Ghostarado # The Not So Great Train Robbery # The Alabama Brahma Bull # The Crunch Bunch Crashout # One of Our Rivers Is Missing # The Sneakiest Rustler in the West # Bad Medicine # Busting Boomerino # Roger the Dodger # Riverboat Sam, the Gambling Man # The Invisible Kid # Calamity John Shake, Rattle and Roll # Guess What's Coming to Dinner? # The Ghostly Ghoul Is a Ghastly Guest # There's No Pest Like a Singing Guest # Shake the Lion-Hearted # The Real Cool Ghoul # Spooking Is Hazardous to Your Health # Spooking the Spook # From Scream to Screen # Gloom and Doom De-Doom # Polt R. Geist # Too Many Kooks # A Scary Face from Outer Space # Health Spa Spooks Undercover Elephant # The Sneaky Sheik # Baron Von Rip'em Off # The Moanin' Lisa # Pain in the Brain # The Great Hospital Hassle # Latin Losers # Dr. Doom's Gloom # Chicken Flickin' Caper # Undercover Around the World # Irate Pirates # Perilous Pigskin # Swami Whammy # The Disappearing Duchess Videos Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Associate Story Editor: Larz Bourne * Story: Bill Ackerman, Richard Albrecht, Haskell Barkin, Tony Benedict, Barry Blitzer, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Lee Davenport, Karl Geurs, Ralph Goodman, Orville Hampton, Chris Jenkyns, Don Jurwich, Casey Keller, Jon Kubichan, Glenn Leopold, Joan Maurer, Marty Murphy, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Howard Post, Paul Pumpian, Dick Robbins, Harvey Weitzman, Jerry Winnick * Story Direction: Alvaro Arce, Karl Geurs, Dave Hanan, Cullen Houghtaling, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Wendell Washer, Kay Wright * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Voices: Sheldon Allman, Michael Bell, Daws Butler, Tommy Cook, Henry Corden, Regis Cordic, Scatman Crothers, Susan Davis, Cindy Erickson, Joan Gerber, Bob Hastings, Gay Hartwig, Marvin Kaplan, Joyce Mancini, Chuck McCann, Ginny McSwain, Julie McWhirter, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Alan Oppenheimer, Pat Parris, Joe E. Ross, Ken Sansom, Susan Silo, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Alexis Tramunti, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell William Woodson * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Direction: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Bob Singer, Willie Ito, Marty Murphy, Phil Mendez, Dick Ung * Layout Supervision: John Ahern * Layout: Steve Lumley, Pete Alvarado, Andrea Alvin, Alvaro Arce, Dale Barnhart, John Bruno, Jaime Diaz, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Fosbury, Bob Foster, Norm Gottfredson, Gary Hoffman, Larry Huber, Willie Ito, Chris Jenkyns, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Jack Manning, Warren Marshall, Dan Noonan, Floyd Norman, Tom Roth, Linda Rowley, Glenn Schmitz, Joe Shearer, Mike Trebert, Al Wilson * Unit Direction: Carl Urbano * Animation Supervision: Chris Cuddington, Bill Keil, Peter Aries * Assistant Animation Supervision: Bob Goe, Paul Maron * Animation Coordination: John Boersema * Animation: Carlos Alfonso, Ed Barge, Thomas Barnes, Sue Beak, Bob Bransford, O.E. Callahan, Bob Carr, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Geoff Collins, John Conning, Ed DeMattia, Rodney D'Silva, Joan Drake, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, John Ellis, Marcia Fertig, Warwick Gilbert, Mark Glamack, Bob Goe, Gerald Grabner, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Sebastian Hurpia, Bill Hutten, Greg Ingram, Richard Jones, Cynthia Leech, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ernesto Lopez, Paul McAdam, Ken Muse, Henry Neville, Margaret Nichols, Ray Nowland, Edwardo Olivares, Frank Onaitis, Juan Pina, Morey Reden, Tom Roth, Di Rudder, Jay Sarbry, Ed Soloman, Michael Stapleton, Ed Sullivan, Leo Sullivan, Rich Trueblood, Jean Tych, John Walker, Kaye Watts, Al Wilzbach, Xenia * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Lorraine Andrina, Michael Chojecki, Peter Connell, Bob Gentle, Paro Hozumi, Alison Julian, Richard Khim, Michael King-Prime, Phil Lewis, Jerry Liew, Fernando Montealegre, Lesley Nicholl, Andy Phillipson, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos, Gloria Wood, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood, Narelle Nixon * Xerography: Star Wirth, Ellen Bayley * Ink and Paint Supervision: Billie Kerns, Narelle Derrick * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Tom Epperson, Curt Hall, Carole Laird, Terry Smith, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Kieren Mulgrew, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Sam Horta * Film Editors: Earl Bennett, Peter Jennings, Ben Hendricks, Jr., Denise Horta, Eileen Horta * Music and Sound Effects: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc., Horta-Mahana Corp. * Dubbing Supervision: Pat Foley * Production Supervision: Doug Paterson, Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Adrienne Smith * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervision: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * RCA Sound Recording * © 1977 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/A-C/C_B__Bears/index.html CB Bears] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:Yogi Bear Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index